Futuristic Lover
by oxXStitchesXxo
Summary: Dib and Zim get in a small argument during class, but after Zim says some hurtful things the argument becomes heated and Dib flees the classroom. What happens when Zim goes after Dib?


Futuristic Lover

Dib stare at Zim as he walked into the class**, **_Zim, Pfft him and his fake hair and eyes, who does he think he's fooling?" _Dib thought to himself in his mind as he watched Zim take his seat at the front of the class directly ahead of himself, Dib couldn't stand Zim because he knew that Zim was an alien. But of course no one else believed Dib because they thought Dib was crazy. Zim looked angrily at Dib as he took his seat from across the class; Dib stared at Zim as he sat waiting for the teacher to talk.

"What are you staring at Dib? I mean I know I'm attractive but you don't need to drool over me." Zim taunted with an evil grin. Dib blushed as rose bush red circles formed on his cheeks. The truth is Dib likes Zim but he's too scared to tell him. "Oh Zim you'd like that wouldn't you for me to just drool over you so you could feel better about being in love with me." Dib retaliated and sat victoriously as the class giggled over Dib's joke. "Oh Dib you know I'd hate to be dating you because you're such a loser, your dad works so much it's like you don't even have one. Your sisters a freak and you well if I started talking about you I wouldn't be done before my 72 birthday." Zim taunted as he struck Dib a maniacal grin and looked back to the front.

Dib threw his fist onto his desktop and got out of his seat; he walked slowly to Zim and slammed his palms onto Zim's desk. "You asshole! You don't think I know my life is in shambles? You think I don't realize that my dad is a workaholic and my sister is a devil worshipping freak? How dare you bring my family into this! How dare you?" Dib breathed violently as he stared into Zim's eyes angrily. Zim sat wide eyed without saying a single word. Dib stopped breathing and pressed his lips against Zim's. Zim slammed against his chair from the force as the class gasped. Dib moved away and stared at Zim, embarrassed Zim was dazed and just sat in his desk staring into Dib's big black eyes.

Dib ran out of the classroom as kids pointed and laughed, but Zim wasn't laughing. Dib sat under a tree with his knees raised to his chest and his elbows propped onto them, sobbing into his sleeves. "H-he's right, my life is awful! I might as well be dead!" Dib cried. "No you shouldn't." A familiar voice said. Dib looked up wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks. "Z-Zim?" Dib said trying to stop crying. "You shouldn't say that stuff about yourself." Zim said softly. Dib stared up at Zim with bloodshot eyes. "W-what do you care? You're the one who said those awful things to me." Dib said as he buried his face once more into his arms and cried. "You don't know what it's like." Dib sobbed as he yelled at Zim with his eyes closed tightly. "You don't have to deal with a freak sister and a dad that never has time for you! You just d-!" Dib was cut off by Zim's lips and extended his legs as Zim laid on top of him kissing him passionately. Dib closed his eyes slowly with happiness and flung his arms around Zim's neck as they tangled their tongues together in a fury of magic and love. Zim pulled away and smiled down at Dib. "Dib, I never told you this before because I was scared but, I-I care a lot about you. I just hide it from the classmates by insulting you. I-I'm so sorry." Zim said as he looked away ashamed. "Zim." Dib called causing Zim to look back. "I care about you too." Dib said as he smiled at the Irken. Zim smiled back and gave Dib a peck on the lips as he got off of him and extended a hand to help Dib up, Dib smiled as he grabbed Zim's hand and was pulled up into a hug, Zim petted Dib's head as he held him tightly in his arms. "C'mon, let's go home." Zim said as he held out a hand, Dib turned and smiled at Zim and grabbed his hand and they walked home together with fingers interlocked. _"Forget closing the book, I'm turning the page." _Dib thought.


End file.
